Bret Greene
Bret Greene is a primary character in the Weather Makers Universe. He is a pilot for the Cloud Generation Service and works closely with the Meteorological Analysis Program. Identity Information Gender:.......Male Race:..........Half-Beaver Age:............19* Hair Color:..Red Eye Color:...Green Height:.........180cm. *As of five years after the Blessing of the Sun was restored. Life History Bret was found abandoned on the doorstep of a church in Dexter Province. He spent the first eleven years of life bouncing between foster homes until he ended up with the Greene’s, Felicity and Bert. They came to love him and adopted him when Felicity became pregnant as an older brother to their new child. Bret followed in Bert’s shoes as a pilot and showed the potential to be an ace. He obtained his pilot’s license at 16 and enlisted with the Cloud Generation Service as a transport pilot. When the M.A.P. Program was started, pilots were needed for direct atmospheric study and Bret was brought in for his aptitude with both lighter than air and fixed wing craft. Personality Bret has an attitude that he got the perfect roll of the dice. His life is far from perfect, but he had his fair share of luck ending up where he is. Because of this, he makes sure to enjoy life. He tries to find the best of a situation and get everyone to perk up. Things could be worse. He is incredibly casual in terms of appearance. He is infamous to wearing his shirt untucked so it sticks out under his jacket and keeping his hair in a mullet. People, especially those irritated with him, calls him a tramp. However, he has a rather odd sense of humor. This especially comes out during a crisis where he tries to use humor as a coping mechanism. His jokes can seem insensitive and inappropriate. He can be a babbler mouth in general which often dig his holes deeper. Even his attempts to make amends can blow up in his face. Relationships Bret’s closest friend is Lee Pryor. The two are often working together as Lee is also a certified pilot and often heads the meteorological study on air missions. Bret also tries to help Lee be more social, but it often ends wrong. If anything, Lee is the one to bail him out of dire situations, especially when Tammy Frost is involved. Bret and Lee, along with Lee’s twin sister Ophelia, Tammy, Emily Pearce, and Franklin Santiago, form what is known as the “Poker Club” within the M.A.P. Program. They often play games of Flame Kingdom Hold ‘em during their downtime. As the Drop Kingdom and Windmill Kingdom began working together, he found himself paired with Otto Jäger who is another pilot. However, Otto's uptight personality does not gel with Bret's more casual attitude. Bret has had a shaky romantic life at best. His odd sense of humor has ended several relationships from the word go. He has an eye for female beauty. However, he needs to get his head in the game. Trivia Bret is named for the 2nd named storm of the 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Category:Original Characters Category:Weather Makers Universe Category:Writer Seeking Artist